How Hard can Being a Pureblood Be?
by Dramatics7324
Summary: "How can I be type AB  blood?" Hermione asks her, but she already knows. She's adopted, and the only choice she has is to confront her parents. Dramione, possibly Veela and Marriage Law story also... Rating subject to change. EWE?
1. Secrets Revealed

How Hard Can Being a Pureblood Be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters derived from the Harry Potter series.

AN: I don't know if anyone here actually reads Naruto fanfiction, which I also don't own Naruto by the way, but I'm sorry that I haven't been updating if there are readers of my Naruto fanfiction…This was not betaed, but if anyone is willing to beta for me, who is only often, that'd be awesome Tell me of any errors and I'll get them fixed as soon as possible, I only had spell check to make sure everything was all right. I should have the next chapter up very soon, probably within the next couple of hours because I really like how it's going so far!

Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

Date: June 23, 1998

Patient: Hermione Jean Granger

Parents: Jane and Tom Granger

Blood Type: AB+

…

She stared at the results of her appointment with her doctor, willing them to change, but they didn't. She knew what this meant; her mother was type B- blood, and her father O+. There was only one explanation for this, she was adopted. Of course she had thought about this before, her parents always were a bit more doting than others, and always shied away from the topic of where she was born. She had never thought it to be unusual, until now.

There was only one course of action after staring at the paper for so long, and as she picked up her muggle cell phone her heart was beating too fast for her liking.

Waiting as her cell phone rang indicating the call was going through she worried about the reaction her parents would have.

"Hello?" Jane Granger, her mother, answered.

"Mom, it's Hermione, I was wondering if I could come over to talk about some things," Hermione said, hoping her voice wasn't shaking like her hands were.

"Of course, dear, we always have time for you," her mother responded.

"I'll be over in a second," Hermione said as her heart once again sped up.

They exchanged partings and once Hermione hung up she took her wand and apparated into the living room where both her mother and father were waiting.

She sat down on the couch opposite her parents, trying to act as though her heart wasn't beating out of her chest, but Jane noticed the worried atmosphere her daughter exuded.

"Hermione, darling?" Her mother asked. "Are you okay? You seem a tad off today."

"I just got my results back from my healer," Hermione said. "And I was wondering why my blood type was AB+. Since, according to biology, it's impossible for me to have that blood type."

"…So you've figured out," Tom said, trying to comfort his wife at the same time. "We adopted you before you had even reached a month of age. We couldn't have children no matter how hard we tried, and so we went to adoption. Our world was falling apart till we found you, a beautiful baby girl that had barely been in the adoption agency for a week. You were perfect. We were so afraid of telling you, it's always been a hard topic. We hope you understand."

"Of course I do," Hermione said. "I just wish that I had found out some other way. Have you had any contact from my birth family what so ever?"

"No," Jane said, finally put back together. "But we did get a note the day we adopted you for you to open once you figured out your heritage." Jane continued as she walked to the desk in the corner of the room.

She came back to the couch moments later holding an envelope.

"This is for you, darling," Jane said. "Take it and read it, you deserve to know the truth, but please know this. We'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you, mother and father," Hermione said, looking at the note. "I'm going up to my room; I'll be back down soon. I just want to read this privately." She said, hoping her parents would understand.

"Of course," Tom said. "Take your time."

Hermione stood up slowly, making sure her feet worked after sitting down so long. She walked up to her room, taking her time, and once she was there sat down on her bed.

Staring at the envelope she realized how expensive the quality was. Heavy set paper, her first name written in beautiful calligraphy along the front, and gold embossing set along the edges with the paper sealed with wax.

She broke the seal gingerly, and took out the note, feeling it at first, a light crème in colour and also with gold embossing along the edges

Lifting up the edge of the folded note slowly, she started reading:

"_My Dearest Hermione," _it started off.

"_We never wanted to give you up, but there was no choice. He Who Must Not Be Named was searching for pureblood families to join him, and while we remained neutral in the First War, we knew that he would search for us, and we couldn't risk hurting you. Your birthday is September 1__st__, 1979. We know you have probably been raise as a muggleborn, since you were left at a muggle hospital, but we hope that you have gone to Hogwarts by the time you get this letter, and that He Who Must Not Be Named is long gone. We want you to know that a glamour charm was placed upon you at birth and that only you or either of us can remove it. Please contact us, by floo or by owl._

_Your Loving Parents,_

_Elizabeth and Alejandro Laryn_

She gasped after she was done reading the letter. Unsure of what to do next she decided the best thing to do was to remove the glamour charm. She grabbed her wand and mumbled the incantation quietly while holding the wand above her head.

When she opened her eyes moments later she looked into the mirror and her old petite body, bushy brown hair, and dull brown eyes were replaced with a height of 5'9", and sleek pale, almost white, blond hair hair cascading down in loose barrel curls. She now had a full body with large, almond shaped, bright grey/blue eyes, and thick curly eye lashes.

Her clothing, which previously fit her perfectly, felt a little short and tight. She stared at her reflection for a bit, and after becoming comfortable with her new appearance she changed into clothing that was, once, too large for her, but now fit perfectly.

Falling into bed and a quick dreamless sleep her last thought was to reminded herself to owl her parents first thing tomorrow morning.


	2. Contacting the Laryns

How Hard Can Being a Pureblood Be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters derived from the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 2: Contacting the Laryns

Hermione woke up rejuvenated and ready eat when she remembered her goal the night earlier.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, a quill, and a jar of green ink she wrote to her parents.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ This is your daughter, Hermione. I have just read your letter and am 18 years of age, if you did not know already. I have just learned of being adopted and am eager to meet up with you as soon as possible. I have been living with the Grangers since my adoption and am glad to say that they are great parents. I have heard of your family in _The Prophet _and know that you are one of the families that stayed neutral in the war. I do not know if you have heard about my excursions, since last I heard you have been in Italy, but hope that my owl will reach you safely. _

_Your Daughter, _

_Hermione Laryn._

She read her letter over twice and tied it up, and tied it onto the leg of her owl, giving her owl, Mia, the directions to find Elizabeth and Alejandro Laryn at all costs, along with vague directions.

Rather than waiting for a reply, since Italy was a far bit away, she went down to greet her adoptive parents and tell them the news of her family.

Walking down stairs she sees her parents talking at the dining table.

"Mum, dad?" She asks as her parents turn around and take in her new appearance. "I found out that this is how I really look! I have just owled my birth parents and should get a response within a few hours, since my owl is magiced to Italy and all she must do is find my birth parents."

"That's lovely darling," Tom said. "I think an owl is waiting for you with your letter from Hogwarts about the mandatory upcoming year for the students since last year wasn't really a real school year. You might want to get him quickly since he seems to be quite eager to give you his letter."

As Tom said that the sound of a beak pecking on the window became more apparent.

Hermione quickly opened the window and backed away, not wanting to get hit by the incoming owl. The owl flew in with her letter and quickly flew off, back to Hogwarts.

Opening the letter quickly Hermione scanned the writing on the parchment.

_Dear Hermione Laryn_

_ I am very happy to hear that you have just found out about your heritage, and know that your parents will be happy to hear from you. Along with this we, the teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are happy to inform you that you have been nominated as Head Girl. You will be sharing a common room with the Head Boy but will have your own room. Attacked with this letter is your Head Girl badge, a list of supplies necessary for your school year, and a schedule of the classes. They are subject to change since the list was prepared a year prior in which you decided not to join us. If you wish to change any of your classes just send you owl with the changes. _

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione smiled as she read the letter, relieved to know that she got the position of Head Girl, and wondering who got Head Boy.

"Mum, Dad, I got Head Girl!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Glad to know! We have to get going, we'll see you soon," Jane said as she got her items together.

Hermione walked up the stairs, smiling all the way, and eager to see if a letter had come for her from her parents.

Walking into her room she saw her owl waiting there and ran to pick up her owl to see the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ We are so glad to hear from you. We would be glad to meet you anywhere, such as _Flourish and Blotts,_ since that is our favorite book shop. We also have a few things to tell you about our family heritage and would love to tell you a secret that may affect you very soon. We will be moving back to England within the next few months and would be overjoyed if you could stay with us until you return to Hogwarts for your seventh year. _

_ Love,_

_ Elizabeth and Alejandro Laryn_


	3. Breakdowns and More Letters

How Hard Can Being a Pureblood Be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters derived from the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 3: Breakdowns and More Letters

Staring at the letter from her parents Hermione finally felt the reality settling in. Her life to this moment had been a lie, the people she loved as her parents were going to be, basically, out of her life the second the Laryns joined it, and she didn't know what to do about the loss of her family up until that moment.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry, she was eighteen for Merlin's sake and she could go through the change. She had always suspected there was something different about her family, something most children didn't have to deal with. She was right, and she wouldn't allow herself to break down after hearing the truth. She could go on. Tom and Jane would always be in her heart, but knowing that she really belonged in the wizarding world was worth it. Being a witch was something she had doubted since Draco Malfoy first uttered the word "mudblood", and now that she truly belonged, something she hadn't felt previously, allowed her to at least believe that some good could come out of all the pain and change that was surely going to occur.

Taking a deep breath she wrote a quick reply to her new family, one that she hoped would be able to accept her for who she is and was, rather than a "book worm", "know it all", or "bushy haired girl" she had always associated herself as.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ I am happy to hear from you and would love to meet up. This whole event has been life changing for me and I really hope that we can accept each other as family. It would be great if you could meet me at _Flourish and Blotts _at 12:30 tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully after that we can enjoy our first family meal, a late lunch, in Diagon Alley. _

_Eager to Meet You,_

_Hermione._

She stared at the letter for a moment, wondering what would happen once she sent it. Gathering her "Gryffindor Courage" she sent it.

Not wanting to feel worried as she waited she found herself writing letters to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna telling them about her newly found parents and informing Harry, Ron, and Ginny that she would not be able to stay at the Burrow this summer as she wanted to spend as much time with her family before the school year as possible.

'_Mione!_

_ We're so glad to hear from you, we being Ginny, Luna and I! Luna's staying for the summer since her father is busy with _The Quibbler. _We're sorry to hear that you can't stay with us, Mrs. Weasley in particular was heartbroken, but we understand why. We hope you enjoy your time with the Laryns and that they can accept you for as great of a young woman that you are. _

_ We're sorry to tell you that Ron is a tad upset with your new revelation, but we're sure he'll come around soon enough. Be sure to send us a lot of letters! By the way, Luna says to watch out for Nargles and she sends you a boar's hoof to keep you safe. _

_Love,_

_Harry, Ginny, and Luna._

Hermione smiled at the letter, expecting that Ron would be a little upset with her, but she was sure he'd come around. It was already 5:00 pm by the time she was done sending out her letters and she decided that she was going to go on her way down to eat dinner.

"Mother? Father? Have you made dinner yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's right on the dining room table, we'll eat as soon as you get down," she heard her father call out.

She walked down the stairs to the dining room, eager to tell her adoptive parents what had happened with her birth parents. Sitting down at the table she waited for her parents to ask their usual "So how was your day, honey?" or something along those lines.

"So darling, how was your day? Do anything interesting?" her mum asked.

"Well, I mailed my birth parents Alejandro and Elizabeth Laryn, and we've agreed to meet up tomorrow at 12:30. Will that be okay?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, darling" Tom replied. "Do they seem like nice people?"

"Yes, they seem like really nice, if not typical, pureblood parents," Hermione said. "They seem a bit distant, but that might just be because they are unfamiliar with me. I can't wait to meet them. I will probably be spending a portion of the summer with them, since they will be moving back within the next few months. They will probably be back within a month or two, and since they're purebloods they probably have their own manor."

"That's great to hear," Jane said. "We hope you still visit us once in a while, though."

"Of course I will, no matter what you still raised me," Hermione stated.

The rest of the dinner continued regularly, they talked about things like Hermione's future, how she was going to become Head Girl, and other basic talks about what Hermione knew about her knew family (although all she knew was that they were almost as rich as the Malfoys, if not more; they were neutral in the war, along with only one other known family (the Zabinis); and that they rarely got into scandals.) Dinner finished after a half hour of eating and talking and Hermione went back up to her room while her parents continued their own clean up, reading, or television watching.

Up in her room Hermione saw her owl return with a confirmation of their meeting and that she should dress semi-formal since they would be going to a restaurant afterwards to continue their talks about their family and her life so far.

A/N: Yes or No to Ron being a villain? Should I make Draco, or Hermione, or both, Veela(s)? Should I put Harry and Ginny together, like they are in the book? And if "no" to the previous should I pair Harry with someone else and Ginny with Blaise? If "yes" to the previous please specify who with Harry. If Ron will be a "good guy" so to say whom should I pair him with? Should I have a "villain"? If "yes" who?

Please review with the answers! That'll be a great help, I'll leave a day from now, depending on how many reviews I get, or just wait for 10 or so answers and take up the most common. If I don't get any reviews I will probably just go with whatever I want, which might be dangerous.

Basically review ASAP so I can write it tonight or tomorrow morning.


	4. Meetings and Secrets

How Hard Can Being a Pureblood Be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters derived from the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 4: Meetings and Secrets

After waking up at 7:30 am Hermione found herself beyond nervous. Questioning how her family would react to her, worrying about the secret that her parents needed to reveal to her, and most of all, not wanting to lose Ron as a friend.

She had always known that they were rumored to be one of the perfect couples, along with Harry and Ginny, but she had never found herself a hundred percent connected to him. There had always been other guys, and she knew that once she found the perfect guy she wouldn't have a need for any other person aside from him.

She rose from her fed with unsteady legs, not knowing what to do after eating her routine breakfast of an orange, two pieces of toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon while. She did this hoping that it showed her that some things would never change. She then found herself re-reading "Hogwarts: A History" as something to calm her down before she went into a nervous breakdown.

Walking back up stairs she found herself steadier, but as she looked at the clock, which had already, struck 10:30, she felt her hands shake as she reached for the knob of her closet. Pulling it open and walking in, she had a walk in closet, she decided on wearing a modest emerald green dress she had never worn. With spaghetti straps and faux diamonds lining the sweet heart neckline she wondered if it was a tad too formal, and yet laid it down on her bed for after her shower.

Stepping into the shower she spent an hour washing her hair, body, and making sure that she would look perfect before stepping out of the shower. The one negative she found to being in the shower for so long was the ability to let her mind wander. It wandered to Ron, Harry, and her parents, of course, allowing herself to bring up the fear that she couldn't be accepted by purebloods since she had been raised in a muggle society.

Shooing that out of her mind she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her wand to dry her hair. After drying it with a quick spell she made sure it was styled perfectly, since she knew that only perfection would be accepted by most purebloods in Hogwarts, namely the Slytherins.

After styling her hair and adding a little bit of makeup she slipped on her dress, along with a pair of silver high heels, since her family was most likely a Slytherin based family, she glanced at the clock on her dresser and saw that it was already 12:25. Grabbing her wand she quickly apparated herself outside of Flourish and Blotts, not wanting to be late on her first impression.

Worry clouding her mind she "patiently" waited outside of Flourish and Blotts tapping her shoe and fiddling with her wand, eager to see her birth parents.

Seeing a sophisticated couple with light blond hair and blue eyes walking towards her, she immediately straightened her back and forced herself to look more elegant even though her heart was racing at, what seemed like, 100 miles an hour.

"Hermione?" The woman in the pair asked.

"Yes, it's me mum," Hermione stated. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting the couple who birthed me!"

The young woman ran up quickly and hugged her, unable to contain her emotions and longer.

"I can't believe it's finally you," Elizabeth said. "We've been waiting ages to be able to meet you. It was heart breaking to let you go."

Alejandro silently agreed next to her, watching ad Elizabeth tried to hold in her tears.

"Oh mum, don't cry," Hermione said. "I don't want you to be like this, I know that it was a hard choice to let me go."

Elizabeth, on the brink of breaking down, allowed Alejandro to take the lead.

"Hermione, love, why don't we go to our restaurant, The Rose Petal," Alejandro said. "That way we can all learn more about each other. "

Tom led both Hermione and Elizabeth over a few blocks to The Rose Petal. After telling the server that they had reservations under Laryn, and the gaping looks that followed after his previous statement, they were led into a private room.

"So, what have you been up to recently?" Elizabeth asked, pulling herself together.

"I was adopted by Jane and Tom Granger, a muggle family of um…. Teeth healers," Hermione said, struggling on how to describe dentists to wizards. "They were great parents, always busy, but never forgot about me in all of their madness. I'm friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasely and was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Really? So much like your mother in that sense," Alejandro said smiling broadly. "She was also a Gryffindor, but I swear that she acts more like a Slytherin sometimes. Although, I doubt many of your friends will be happy to see you in your Slytherin garb." Alejandro joked while winking.

"Oh, I haven't read much on the Laryns before," Hermione mentioned, blushing all the while. "I haven't had time since I realized since most of the books I read are from Hogwarts."

"Dear," Her mother started. "Don't be nervous around us. We understand perfectly. I'm so happy to hear that you have a love of books like I do, you'll be glad to see our private library. But on other notes, we need to talk about some serious matters…"

Elizabeth trailed off slowly, not sure of how to continue. Alejandro also stayed quiet, unsure of how he would go about saying her heritage.

"Just spit it out," Hermione said, blushing after she said it so blatantly.

"Well," Alejandro said. "Your mother is actually a Veela, and while you won't have a mate like male Veelas have, you will soon gain traits that attract members of the opposite sex starting on your 19th birthday."

Hermione stared at him, willing him to be joking, but his gaze never wavered. On the brink of screaming she held herself back, taking deep breaths and forcing herself to be rational about the whole ordeal. Throughout this whole endeavor Alejandro proceeded to tell the waiter to bring the dishes they ordered the night prior.

Finally out of her own head Hermione stared as plate after plate of dishes were brought out.

"Truthfully mum and dad," Hermione said trying to keep her voice in check. "I know that it isn't your fault that all of this has happened within such a short time, but I need to think. I'd love to stay with you as soon as you move back to England, and will keep in contact with you during the time period that you are in Italy. However I feel overwhelmed, can I leave for now? I'll make sure to owl you soon, I thank you for all of the effort you've put into making me feel comfortable, but I have to go." She finished, glad that her voice stayed stable throughout the whole spiel.

"Of course Hermione, dear," Her mum said. "We expected this to be a shock to you, and will do nothing to prevent you from going, but we hope that this won't keep you from coming to join us this summer. We should be moved in by the July 18. We hope you'll be ready to move in by then. If you could give us your address we'll have our house elves bring your items into our manor."

"Of course," Hermione said without thinking about S.P.E.W. unable to even comprehend half of what she said. After rattling off of her address she found herself saying a polite "goodbye" and apparating back to her room.


	5. Leaving

How Hard Can Being a Pureblood Be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters derived from the Harry Potter series.

AN:

So some how it is not 12 am my time, which is usually around the time I post my new chapters, so I'm hoping I get more reviews/reads?

I'm adding my own character, so I can add in Theodore Nott, because I kind of love him also . He will be paired with her, and she will be the daughter of Bellatrix *gasp*. Hopefully no one minds, but don't worry, she won't be a villain or an antagonist, she'll have been taken care of by her father, who will be another extra character of mine because I don't know who else it would be. Well I guess I could use some minor characters, but then it would involve her being a sibling, something I don't really like adding to already formed characters…. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Leaving<p>

She found herself on the bed, not even remembering when she had sat down. Without the energy to even change herself out of her clothes, into her pajamas, she pulled the blanket off and fell asleep, hoping that when she woke up she would once again be "Hermione Granger" and the whole spiel of events that had happened within the past couple of days had been a dream.

* * *

><p>July 17th<p>

Waking up at 12:45 pm was not normal for Hermione, but whenever she was really stressed she had always slept in late. Her birth parents were moving in today, in only three hours, or so, and she wasn't even ready to say goodbye to the Grangers. They had been her parents for her whole 18 years of life, and she wasn't ready to give that up. Not for a family who, no matter what good reason, had given her up. The Grangers had taken the whole situation with amazing finesse, never the type to over react to anything. They knew this day was coming, and due to their training to be in hard situations with patients in the dental office they had learned never to over react, Merlin, the barely reacted at all.

Tears were normal for Jane in the beginning of the affair, she had always been attacked to Hermione, but as time passed, she knew she had to let go, and with that her parents had become distant. They were no longer "mum and dad". Of course they still treated her well, they could never be the Dursleys, but Hermione knew that the most contact she could have with her adoptive parents after leaving their house, and the muggle world in general, would be semi-frequent letters and phone calls.

She had acquainted herself with this idea, knowing that she needed to get closer with her birth family, which she had over the past half month. She sent them owls, and made sure to stay in contact.

Finding her way downstairs Hermione braced herself for her last meal with the Grangers. Taking a deep, if not shaky, breath she announced her presence to her adoptive parents who were having a light lunch.

"Hey," She started off awkwardly. "Is there any left for me?" She asked, trying to make the situation lighter.

"Of course honey," Tom started before being cut off by his wife.

"It's right on the counter darling," Jane continued, looking at her husband apologetically.

Hermione grabbed a small portion of brunch, some scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast, and sausages.

"So," Hermione trailed off after finishing her food, not sure how to approach the topic of her leaving for the Laryn's later today. "I'm really, very thankful for your care all for these years. You never let me feel unloved, and you were always there for me. You will always be close to my heart, no matter how far you are from my body. You raised me as an intelligent, loving, and book loving young woman, and I will always love you."

She finished off her tangent, tearing up, but not wanting to leave their presence yet.

"Oh honey, don't cry," Tom said, talking to both Hermione and Jane. "We will always love you also, and we would love to stay in contact with you. Like we said previously, you will always be our daughter. We just hope you can love the Laryns as much as you love us."

He finished off, tearing a tad also, but not wanting to let them go. Hermione got up and hugged them both, tightly. Letting go, she allowed herself to smile, hoping that they could actually stay in touch. She heard a small crack, telling her that the house elf from the Laryns was present. Drying her face with the back of her hand she turned around to talk to the house elf.

"Clippy," Hermione started, recognizing the young house elf. "My stuff is upstairs, second door on the right, after you send that to the Laryns can you come back and get me?"

"Of course, mistress," Clippy replied, already on her way upstairs. "Clippy will be back in a few minutes for the young mistress."

Clippy disappeared quickly, and Hermione spent the last few moments with her adoptive family hugging and recalling small events in her life. Frowning as she heard another crack, one signifying the return of Clippy, she stood up and said goodbye one more time, with a long hug. Pulling away she wiped her face, for what seemed like the 100th time, she smiled at them as she grabbed Clippy's hand. Waving goodbye one last time she felt a familiar pull at her belly button and when she next found herself aware of her surroundings she was in a large, what seemed like, ball room.

* * *

><p>AN: Draco makes an appearance in the next chapter, along with my characters. Who's names I still haven't thought up yet. Please review!


End file.
